


Blue(?) Flowers

by Lemon_needs_Teas



Series: FundyNotFound [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Floris | Fundy Angst, Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, Floris | Fundy has Hanahaki, Floris | Fundy-centric, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gay, GeorgeNotFound Has Heterochromia Iridum (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Hanahaki Disease, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, So much angst, This took 3 fucking months, didjkdkcjfmf how do you all do it, fundynotfound, give Fundy a hug, no I don’t kill them, they kiss and it’s nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_needs_Teas/pseuds/Lemon_needs_Teas
Summary: Silence enveloped the room once again as the ginger coated hybrid gazed down at his bloodied hand. There laid two lonely vibrant blue petals, the flower of origin unknown. Fundy was in a state of shock. He had been working on a project, it was a day like any other, but suddenly, a fit of coughs descended onto him. Two small petals gently landed on his hand, followed by a not so gentle patch of blood. Fundy wasted no time in washing his hands (and the petals) before sitting down to search up whatever it could mean.So, he did.OR Fundy gets hanahaki and manages to scare everybody, particularly George, shitless.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/GeorgeNotFound
Series: FundyNotFound [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142522
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Blue(?) Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> hey have you noticed that I like this ship a lot
> 
> check out my other two (shorter) fundynotfound stories :)

Silence enveloped the room once again as the ginger coated hybrid gazed down at his bloodied hand. There laid two lonely vibrant blue petals, the flower of origin unknown. Fundy was in a state of shock. He had been working on a project, it was a day like any other, but suddenly, a fit of coughs descended onto him. Two small petals gently landed on his hand, followed by a not so gentle patch of blood. Fundy wasted no time in washing his hands (and the petals) before sitting down to search up whatever it could mean.

So, he did.

And the results read one thing. Hanahaki disease, the disease that causes you to cough up flower petals in the case of experiencing one-sided love. So, now he sat. His eyes lingered on the royal blue petals resting in his hands. The article on it read that the flowers had the colour of your lover's favourite. Problem, he doesn't know who he could love who's favourite colour is blue. Dream? No, he likes the colour green. Sapnap? Definitely not. Fundy began to scribble down a small list of possible candidates, but soon he had crossed them all out. Well, all but one.

Problem is, he hates the guy.

GeorgeNotFound. He was the only remaining person he could at least fathom any sort of affection for that liked the colour blue. Fundy will admit, even though he ruined his otherwise happy wedding (it's more of Dream not pulling away from George that caused problems), he admired the man for being able to do that. Along with his smooth brown hair that barely joined in the wind, or his chocolate brown eyes that were barely seen below his charmingly dorky goggles. Coupled with the hilarious lateness to most important events. Fundy descends into another fit of coughs. Oh. Oh no.

It was George. He was in love with George.  
[20:54]  
Well, after George interrupted Fundy's wedding for Dream, it was blatantly obvious he had no chance. He wouldn't have done something so extreme had he not be after the bride himself. Since it would be a rainy day in hell before he tried whatever surgery was required to remove it, there was only one way out for Fundy in this. Death. After all that had happened in Fundy's life so far, he welcomed the idea. It was a final escape, something we all sometimes wish for at our darkest moments. After all the torment he's gone through he would be fine with the idea of just not existing, not being missed, nothing. So, he'll wait it out. No confession, nothing. Quickly opening a page with the list of symptoms, Fundy begins to strategise the best way for nobody to find out. 

Firstly, minimal interaction with anyone. That should make it easier to hide the coughing. 

Secondly, in conversation with people, don't think about George. If I'm talking to someone else, I need to hide the fact I'm dying by not coughing at all. 

Thirdly, don't talk to George at all. If he comes up to him, Fundy will walk the other way and pretend not to hear George.

Lastly, when flowers begin to grow on his skin, run to the nearest forest and hide there. Only leave to grab food and things at night.

That should work. That should be safe. He can die in peace then. 

———————

It's been 4 and a half long months since he discovered his sickness, and about a month and a half since he's moved into the forest. Hiding in a clearing, he made sure to bring a bag of supplies and a bucket with him, which gave him a portable thing to vomit full flowers into. He noticed missing posters last week, seemingly new. If it took them 5 weeks to notice his absence, he shouldn't be missed. They probably just needed his assistance for something then finally realised that none of them had seen them.  
[20:55]  
Suddenly, very suddenly, Fundy heard a footstep. Just one, silent, and gentle. If he wasn't a fox hybrid, it wouldn't have been heard. He quickly picked up the bucket and ran, not paying much note to the cluster of petals and blood on the floor.

————————

George went into the forest, stepping slowly and silently to avoid disturbing the wildlife. He comes in here to calm down, and with Fundy missing, he definitely need to. George had a feeling it was his fault. Months before, he had tried to talk to Fundy, usually someone happy in his company but Fundy just ran away. Not even giving George a glance. George had shrugged it off as a bad mood, but Fundy did it again a week after. He did it again again and again. So, it was pretty obvious to George. It was his fault. 

It was his fault for not noticing what type of person Dream had become before the wedding, it was his fault for objecting, it was his fault for Fundy running away. It was always his fault right? Him and oversleeping the major events never helped either. As George was walking through, he heard a distinct ruffling sound, before urgent footsteps. It came from a nearby clearing. George travelled to investigate the clearing, seeing the smallest tip of a bushy tail. A fox? No, that wouldn't make sense. He clearly heard human footsteps.  
[20:55]  
Suddenly, an oddly coloured puddle with a blue flower resting in it lay near the edge of the clearing. George went up to the sight and stared at it. The colour was obvious, it was blood. With a blue flower.

It took George a second to realise what it was.

Somebody, had hanahaki. And that person has a bushy tail. Oh. Ohhhhhh. OH.

Fundy is in here.

Immediately, he began searching. “Fundy? Fundy? Where are you? I’m sorry! I know you have Hanahaki! I won’t tell anyone, just come here!” George hurried around the clearing, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Suddenly he could hear footsteps. They were silent at first, but soon broke out into a run. Fundy was charging at him weakly, flowers littered over his body. 

“Fundy! Oh my god, how long?” George said, very clearly concerned.

“5 weeks. Why were you looking for me, don’t you love Dream?”

“What? No! I hate him!” Now, it was Fundy’s turn to be shocked. 

“Really!” Fundy said very hopefully, not being strong enough to hide it. 

“Yep. Now, who is it?”

“Huh?”

“You’re confessing, right now.” 

“But- I- I....” Fundy sighed, and looked down at George. His eyes locked with George’s, one blue, one brown. His goggles were laid broken upon his head and everything about him was unkempt. “Fuck it.” Fundy leaned down and kissed George, surprised by the short time it took the short man to kiss back. It was full of emotion, but gentle. He could feel the thorns in his lungs melt away, eventually pulling away from George. His beautiful, rare eyes fluttered open and locked with Fundy’s.

“I love you, George.”

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, I made a fnf discord  
> https://discord.gg/8RaNWjWFAu  
> fetch  
> (just copy paste the link into your browser)


End file.
